DRAGONS: Into the Story
by DREAMcrowMESSENGER
Summary: Valkyrie and her "friends" lives are turned upside down when they discover a secret hideaway and end up getting transported to Pyrrhia only to find that 7 of them have been turned into dragons! Now they must in bark on a journey that will not only change forever but it also brings them closer to their inner dragon. Cover image either by Joy Ang or Mike Schley.
1. Part 1

_Disclaimer: I only own the characters of whom are not from Wings of Fire by Tui T. Sutherland._

**Into the story-Part 1**

I awoke in the same dull room as I had since I was 5. I stretched my limbs with a new exciment in my eyes since me and my friends found a secret passage that lead to these really cool rooms behind the mystery door.

I put on a white blouse, a black wool skirt, white tights and black flats.

I braid my dark brown hair in a single braid before going out.

My room is the farthest from the staircase which, to be honest, isn't that far since there are 5 other rooms on my floor, not counting mine. You see we live in the Dragon Tower although it was renamed the Pink Tower when Mistress Mink took over when Miss Mary left for America. Miss Mink is Miss Mary's daughter. Miss Mink's twin cousins, Miss Tinka and Miss Bella, are second in command of the place we live which is Mary Starlite's Orphanage and School for Young Children. I'm an orphan which means day in and day out I do chore after chore after chore. It wasn't always that way but things changed when Mistress Mink took control.

There are five of us total on our floor. There's Zinny, Echo, Breeze, Red and me, Valkyrie. Of course, there was another door on our floor which makes 6 doors even though there are only five girls. The thing is that door leads to a secret staircase that leads to adventure after adventure, as I mentioned before.

Breeze and Red are already out of their rooms. "Hi Val," Breeze smiled in her whisper like voice when I approach them. Breeze was a small girl with short red hair, stormy gray eyes and a sweet smile. Breeze also had freckles to spare. Breeze was wearing the same outfit as me, so was Red.

"Do you get any sleep?" I ask.

"How could I when we found what we found in the secret?" Red asks. Red's Chinese. She has long black hair held back by a red headband. She has hazelnut brown eyes and was almost as tall as me, which is very tall. Also, the secret is the code word for the place behind our mystery door.

"Hey guys," came a sing-song princess voice that belonged to Zinny. Zinny was like a princess you found in fairy tales. She had golden blonde hair that was always in perfect ringlets, starry blue eyes and a fair skin. Zinny was medium height and wore her hair in a ponytail by a ribbon. Today it was a dark green ribbon lined with gold which is her favorite one.

"Good-morning Zinny," Breeze smiled.

"Ready for the day?" Red asked.

"Eh," Zinny replied which really matched how we were all feeling.

"GOOD MORNING!" a loud, cheerful voice called. We turned to see Echo. She was a very tall and very lively girl with enough energy for everyone at the school and then some.

Echo had long black hair, sparkling brown eyes and chocolate brown skin. Echo had her hair in 2 braids and she wore a pair of purple glasses.

"Come on guys, the faster we get our chores done the faster we come back to explore the secret," Echo smiled.

"About that, I need to tell you guys something," Breeze said stopping everyone from going downstairs. "Yesterday when you all went back to bed I decided to look around a bit more as you all know. What you don't know is that a found another secret passage."

"Really?" Zinny asked.

"Wow!" Red smiled.

"AWESOME!" Echo said a bit too loud.

"Did you explore it?" I ask.

"Not yet. I wanted to wait for you guys," Breeze smiled.

"All right then, after our chores we can go explore the new passage that Breeze found," Red smiled.

"Wait, should we invite Rider?" I ask. Rider is a guy we all know who helped us find the second passage when I invited him up here to see it.

"I don't know. It'd be risky because than other people might overhear," Zinny said.

"Come on, he's a part of it now too. I say we should," Echo smiled.

"I vote against it. I don't want others to find out," Red said.

"I agree with Red," Zinny added.

"Breeze, what do you think?" I ask.

"Um…well…I guess…yes. Yes, we should invite Rider along," Breeze answered finally.

"I can tell him today since we have kitchen clean-up together," Red sighed.

"Okay than it's settled. I'll see you all when we're done with chores," Zinny smiled and with that we all went to go downstairs.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I only own the characters of whom are **not** from Wings of Fire, by Tui T. Sutherland.

Into the story

"Are we done yet?" Echo whines to me as we continue to clean the tables in the dining room after the students have eaten dinner.

"Not yet Echo," I answer for the tenth time in the past 5 minutes.

"Hey guys," Red smiled coming out for the Kitchen for a bit. "Rider is coming and so is Rio."

"Rio!" I whisper yell. Rio is a student and Mistress Mink's top student at that who has a secret friendship with Rider, since they are cousins.

"Sorry Val, he come up on me and Rider when we're talking. It was the only way I could make sure he wouldn't tell Mistress Mink. This is also why I voted against inviting Rider," Red added before going back into the kitchen.

"I guess that's the risk we took," I whisper to myself continuing to clean.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"Sorry we're late," Rider said when he and Rio arrived, "It took forever to get out of Spell Tower, (The tower the boys stayed in which is the Blue Tower now due to Mistress Mink) and even longer to get into the Dragon Tower without being noticed but at least I turned the security cameras off with the help of Rio." Rider added probably trying to make it seem like Rio wasn't really a pest for being here, which he was.

"Now that everyone's here let's go," Red smiled not commenting on what Rider said wanting to find out more secrets that were held in our secret place. Red than opened the mystery door, "Breeze, lead the way," Red smiled. Breeze nodded and went first. After her, one by one we all follow. The door leads out to a 3 ft. wide platform before going to a long spiral staircase. Along the spiral staircase are seven 12 ft. tall stain glass windows. All stain glass windows had a dragon on them. The first one is of a sandy pale gold dragon with sandy white underscales. The dragon had a black forked tongue and a barbed tail like a scorpion. The dragon itself was in a desert scenery standing like a dog pointing to the prey he found through scent.

The next dragon was huge a bit bulky. It had dark brown armored scales and amber-like-gold underscales. The dragon had a flathead with nostrils at the top of its snout. The dragon was in a swamp and was sitting down looking into the water ready to pounce at any given sight of prey.

The dragon to its right was like a usual dragon you might picture. It had red-gold scales with orange underscales. It also had enormous wings with horns that reminded me of Maleficent. The dragon was flying in slightly clouded sky and breathing fire at what seemed to be the next dragon.

The next dragon had blue/aquamarine scales with green underscales, webs between its claws, gills on its neck and slightly glowing stripes on its tail/snout/underbelly. The dragon was under water with some fish swimming in the background.

Next was a dragon with silvery white scales like the moon with pale blue underscales like ice. It had ridged claws that griped the iceberg it was on, a forked blue tongue and a tail that went whip-thin at the end.

Next was dragon that was asleep on what seemed to be some kind of hammock between two trees. Its scales were bright and had all the colors of the rainbow that changed as you walked by due to the light that shined through it.

Finally, the last one was a purplish-black dragon with scattered silver scales in the underwing, like a night sky full of stars. The dragon also had a black forked tongue like the first dragon. This dragon was on a rock and faced right toward us with its black forked tongue sticking out us like a snake would as lava surrounded the background with a smoky skyline.

Rio took a lot longer when looking at the windows, amazed. Echo and Zinny were behind him and urged him to keep moving when he stopped to look at the windows. "You can see them again when we come back down," Echo would say and Rio would continue on to the next window. When we all finally reached the 9 ft. wide platform at the top Breeze opened the oak wood door that lead into the first secret room.

The first secret room is dusty and old. It's small too but has so many bookshelves, one could easily get lost. The girls and I found this, seven months ago. We found some amazing books such as Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling and Wings of Fire, by Tui T. Sutherland (although those aren't the only books we've read). Red and I have read all the books in both of those book series. Echo and Zinny are both halfway through both of them and Breeze has only read Wings of Fire and is currently on the seventh book.

Echo was the one to find the book that you take out that makes the bookshelf go away and reveals another secret staircase. This is smaller with regular windows. All though we wouldn't have found if Rider hadn't been looking for a book about Lions, which the tittle of the book that reveals the staircase was called, _All about Lions._

Zinny takes the book this time making the wall move. One by one we again follow Breeze up the smaller staircase. This time without a stopping Rio we reach the top twice as fast. Breeze opens the ebony wood door to the room we found yesterday. This room is three times the size as the last one and is full of piles and piles of random knick-knack clutter. We all follow Breeze around many piles of this clutter but I stop when I find a shiny gold mirror. I look into the old, dusty mirror seeing my dark green eyes, brown braid and light freckles that are along my nose. Than my face changes. My eyes become ten times their normal size, my skin becomes red-gold scales and maleficent like horns grow on my head. My nose and mouth grow out becoming a snout and my teeth grow 50 times the size and become sharper, pointer and whiter. I was now starring back a dragon, like the one I had seen in the third window.

I almost drop the mirror in surprise but don't coming to my senses quickly. When I do the mirror goes back to my own my face like nothing had happened at all.

"VAL! WHERE ARE YOU?" Rider called.

"DON'T WORRY! I'M COMING!" I answer putting the mirror in my pocket of my sweater that I put on before this. I run over to where Rider and the others are. Rider is almost the same height as Zinny. He has dark brown hair, green eyes and same kind of freckles I have. He wore a pair of black pants, black dress shoes, a long sleeve white dress shirt with a gray sweater vest. Rio on the other hand had black hair, brown eyes, he was Thai and he had a thick British accent. Rio wore a pair of blue basketball shorts, blue and black shoes, a red t-shirt and blue hoodie.

Breeze was standing in front of the north wall. She took her hand and pushed against the wall until she pushed against a button that was a square on the wall. She pushed it with both hands and the ground began to shake. Some knick-knack clutter began to fall as the ground shook. Slowly the shaking stopped and the pushed in square on the wall melted back into the wall.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Red asked after a minute or so.

"Just wait," Breeze replied. Sure enough, as soon as she said it the north wall began to slide sideways reviling an 8 ft. tall, 5 ft. wide hallway.

"Breeze, lead on," Red smiled. Breeze went in first with Red close behind. Than Echo, Rio, Rider, me and Zinny went in that order.

We walked on and on and on. As we did the walls become closer to us and the ceiling lower until we had to crawl to get by. Just when we were thinking of turning back we heard the wall closing behind us and then shut.

We didn't talk much wanting to save oxygen. It felt like hours (actually 12 minutes) before we saw a light a head. "Come on guys you have to see this!" Echo cried who must have been in the light.

We continued on and soon I found myself coming out a small square as Red held up something that I think is a tapestry that must have been covering the tunnel.

"Holy cow," I gasp once my eyes adjust to the light.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I only own the characters of whom are **not** from Wings of Fire, by Tui T. Sutherland.

Into the story

The room we were in was full of artwork about dragons. All the dragons were like the ones in the windows. I could have sworn I'd seen these dragons somewhere else other than the window but I couldn't place it.

"Oh my gosh! The dragons are the ones from Wings of Fire! Why didn't I see this before?" Breeze gasped.

"You're right," I answer. "And look at that wall! It tells the story of Clay, Tsunami, Sunny, Starflight and Glory,"

"You're right! And look, that one has the story about Moonwatcher, Winter and the others!" Red said excitedly pointing to another wall.

"The tapestries are showing the Queens of their tribes. Glory's is twice as large as the others." Zinny points out.

"Is that Phyrria on the ceiling?" Rio asks looking up which had a map of a dragon shaped land labeling things such as Jade Mountain, the rainforest and so on.

"You've read Wings of Fire?" Zinny asks.

"Yeah… just the first book. That was before Mistress Mink took over. Now, we're not allowed to free-read although I have the second book hidden in my room," Rio adds.

"I didn't even know you could read," I joke.

Rio makes a face at me and I do the same.

"Hey come over here and look at this wall. It has some kind of prophecy like thing written on it," Rider said who had quiet for quite some time until now.

All of us came over to the wall across from the tapestries. The wall in front of us does have some sort of prophecy on it. It read:

_Children of a new world shall come to seek  
Broken are some but none are weak  
Together they will come to our land  
Becoming what they truly are by our own hand  
As old queens fall new ones shall come  
Who is to come? That's only known to some.  
If we do not follow the new royal lines  
Power will come to the new signs  
Lands will crumble, lands will fall  
If the new Queens do not come to their call_

"Children from a new world? Don't they mean dragons?" I wondered aloud since that didn't find the theme of this room at all.

Third Person POV

As the group of six orphans, and one student, stood trying to memorize the prophecy on the wall, another group of seven students come in from the dark tunnel. They had been waiting until they could come out unnoticed, for the leader loved a good dramatic entrance.

"Well, well, well," The leader said with a coy smile once they were all out, drawing the attention of the other group with her voice, "what do we have here?"


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I only own the characters of whom are **not** from Wings of Fire, by Tui T. Sutherland.

Into the story

The coy smile was now on an evil grin on the girl's face. It was Cheyenne, a power hungry student who abused her power over the orphans since they had to do most of whatever the students asked them to do (like cleaning stuff up). Cheyenne has long, brownish blonde hair, dark brown eyes and is 4 inches below my own height. Cheyenne wore a purple t-shirt, jeans, black knee-high combat boots, a jean jacket and a silver necklace.

Cheyenne's brother, Trip, was to her left and one her of her good friends, Carmen, was to her right. Trip had dark brown hair, unlike his sister's brownish blonde, but had the same brown eyes, just they looked nicer than hers. Trip wore jeans, a black t-shirt and new white shoes. He stood with his arms crossed eyeing us like fresh meat.

Carmen on the other hand had short straight auburn hair, blue eyes and a scar on her upper lip. Carmen wore a red sweatshirt, basketball shorts and a pair of black combat ankle boots. Carmen had a snide attitude and looked down at all orphans, even though she _way _shorter than most of us.

On Carmen's left was Sydney. She had straight blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and had a small birthmark slightly above her right eye. Sydney wore a simple green dress, silver ballet like flats, white leggings and a white scarf that had red rose petals on it. Sydney was Rio's cousin, aswell as Rider's but kept that to herself, even though all orphans knew about it.

On Trip's left was a boy with green eyes, black hair and a wide grin. The boy to Sydney's right looked exactly the same which made sense since they were identical twins. The one with Trip was Cole and the one with Sydney was Luke. Luke wore a pair of black pants, blue shoes and a crisp white shirt. His brother wore a pair of purple basketball shorts, red shoes and a blue t-shirt that said, In It to Win It. They may look the same but they were completely different people.

Finally, next to Cole was a boy who had strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes and was the tallest among them. He was Alex. He wore a pair of orange basketball shorts, a green t-shirt that juts said victory on it and a camo jacket that looked very cozy in my option.

"So this is where you guys go every day," Cheyenne smiled.

My heart beat faster and faster. We'd been caught. We'd broken so many rules by doing this. You see, Mistress Mink has rules, some only for orphans, that if broken can lead to being either expelled or kicked out.

Do not allow boys into the girls' tower (this applies to all). Broke.

Do not go anywhere without a staff member knowing where you are. Broke.

Can't keep secrets from Mistress Mink. Broke, broke and totally broke.

"You're sure to be Mistress Mink's top student after this Cheyenne. I mean, you caught 6 orphans and, Rio, Mistress Mink's current top student," Carmen smiled while Sydney avoided eye contact with her cousins by looking at the floor.

"Hey sis, why are doing this?" Trip asked.

"Because we will be highly rewarded by Mistress Mink," Cheyenne replied.

"Why?"

"Because she needs to punish those who break the rules,"

"Why?"

"So they won't do it again,"

"Why?"

"Because that's the way it is Trip! Now shut up!" Cheyenne said clearly done with her little brother's questions.

"Sorry I asked," Trip said, though seemingly not sorry at all, stepping back.

"Anyways, come along with us you low down short orphans. I'm guessing you'll be thrown out but that doesn't matter. There are always other orphans who would love to be in your place." Cheyenne smiled as the gang of students came toward them.

I was furious. Cheyenne had followed us and I was about to lose my only home I'd ever known. All the rage that I'd been hiding for five years burned inside me and then, I exploded.

"No," I answer in a clear, strong, stern voice.

"No?" Cheyenne asks taking a back.

"No, Cheyenne we will not be going with you. This our home and we will not be kicked out,"

"That's sweet but I'm going to tell anyways. What you going to do about?"

"Fight. Not for me, but for my friends. Cheyenne Picklebeat, you have ordered us around for the last time," I say standing tall. The more I talked the stronger I felt.

"Yeah, we're done with you," Red answered stepping beside me. One by one the rest of my friends, and Rio, came to my aid.

"This is an outrage! Stop this you filthy orphans and come with us at once," Cheyenne said her voice rising and her face getting red.

"I just said no and I am not changing my mind," I said.

"We are not changing our mind," Zinny said. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Why… you… little…" Cheyenne stumbled since this had never happened before.

"Orphans," I finished for her, "and for your information, we are not little, or weak, or filthy. We are strong and we will take you down if you try and take us."

"You… will… obey…" Cheyenne said through clenched teeth trying hard not to scream.

"Not without a fight," I answer.

"THAN IT'S A FIGHT YOU SHALL HAVE!" Cheyenne said coming up trying to take a punch at my face which I than dodge and knee her in the stomach.

After that, all war broke lose. Cheyenne and I were at each throats. Trip than tried to grab Zinny from behind as she fought Carmen but she kneed him right where it hurts making him fall backwards before punching Carmen in the face.

Carmen was about to take a swing at Zinny but Echo, who had just grabbed Luke, threw Luke toward Carmen with a mighty blow knocking them both the ground.

This went for quite some time until I saw Echo out cold from a blow from Alex. I let a roar of fury and knock Cheyenne off her feet before going towards Alex. Red was doing the same.

Before either of us could get to him we heard Breeze let out a terrified, bloody murder scream. "LOOK!" She screamed pointing to the wall where the prophecy was. Everyone looked and saw a mirror with two golden dragons for its frame. The mirror was swirling faster and faster like a portal creating a strong wind trying to suck everything into it. Rio was directly in front of it. In a split second he was waist deep into the mirror. Rider was the first to react grabbing Rio trying to get him free with Sydney close behind. Red than went to Sydney's aid with Carmen and Alex close behind.

All fights were forgotten as Rio was now gone, completely within the mirror and Rider, waist up was now in it. Breeze was trying to help Alex with Cole, along with Luke behind. Trip was helping aswell. When Rider, was sucked in I grabbed Trip's hand trying to help. Cheyenne came to me, probably to help her brother, since he was now two people away from the mirror. I looked back and saw Zinny was about to help Cheyenne with a knocked out Echo by her feet. "GRAB ECHO ZINNY!" I yell quickly as Trip was almost completely in the mirror. Zinny does, by grabbing Echo's hand before grabbing Cheyenne's hand. That was the last thing I saw before I was sucked into the liquid like mirror and into an ice cold darkness.


	5. Message from DcM(DREAMcrowMESSENGER)

**Sorry guys. I will no longer be on fanfiction so these stories won't continue. I hope you enjoyed them!**

**Bye!**

**DcM**


End file.
